Typically, a vehicle includes a structure for enclosing and supporting various vehicle systems, as well as the vehicle passengers. Heavy-duty vehicles, such as pick-up trucks and vans, commonly employ a frame to support a body and a powertrain of the vehicle. On the other hand, light-duty vehicles, such as a majority of passenger cars, often employ a monocoque or unibody construction that eschews a separate body and frame, in favor of a lighter, integrated structure. Additionally, some lighter-duty vehicles employ a combination monocoque structure with a subframe for carrying the vehicle's powertrain. Frequently, additional structural members are used to buttress the vehicle structure, as well as for supporting various chassis and powertrain subsystems.